White silence
by Natt723Catt
Summary: Sencillamente, estaba atrapada. Y seamos sinceros: No quería salir. Sus grandes orbes verdes expresaban sinceramente mientras las blancas paredes de sus ojos parecían emanar silencio...
1. Chapter 1

**Silencio ****blanco**

El suave viento del norte agitaba su cabellera rosada mientras sus ojos verdes observaban el bosque. Su rincón. El de los dos. La brisa agitaba las hojas de los árboles que hasta entonces habían estado en silencio. Allí estaba él. Debajo el cerezo de donde caían los pétalos de las flores. Sus pupilas se dilataron de la emoción y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo jamás de lo jamases, él se alegraba de verla. Se acercó y lo abrazó suavemente dejando su cabeza reposar en el pecho del muchacho. Con la mano, acarició el suave pelo castaño oscuro, largo hasta la cintura, sujetado por una cinta hacia el final de Neji Hyuuga. Nadie lo sabía. Nadie sabía lo que había entre ellos. Y mejor que nadie lo supiese. A ellos ya les bastaba con el simple hecho de poder estar juntos cada vez que podían. Sakura quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos…En cuando a Neji, bueno, dejando a parte su áspero carácter, era un ser sensible. Con la chica era lo más dulce que podía, y sin embargo, su amor persistía en la sombra. Se miraron a los ojos, reconociéndose, anhelándose. Y con todo esto, continuaron con sus besos debajo el cerezo si sospechar siquiera que su calma precedía a la tormenta. Una tormenta en donde no tenían bote salvavidas.

Lee daba su duodécima vuelta por el bosque de Konoha corriendo, cuando oyó unas risas. La curiosidad pudo mas que el, haciendo que se escondiera en el tronco mas cercano. Lo que vio, le dejo sin habla. Sakura Haruno, la aprendiza de Tsunade-sama, la dulce y fuerte chica de la que estaba enamorado desde que la vio por primera vez, se estaba besando con Neji Hyuuga, su compañero de equipo, su amigo, uno de los más fríos del pueblo y, probablemente, del mundo. Una punzada en el corazón le hizo bajar a la tierra. Tenia dos opciones: Quedarse ahí y observarlos o bien llegar directo a su casa para desahogarse con lo primero que encontrara. Se decidió por la segunda ya que si seguía más tiempo allí inundaría el bosque con su llanto. Huyó de allí como alma que lleva el Diablo.

- Te quiero.- dijo Sakura con las mejillas encendidas.- ¿Lo sabias?

- Mmmhh.- contesto simplemente acariciando el pelo rosa de la Haruno.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Sabia que Neji era una persona difícil de tratar, que su trágico pasado y que la muerte de su padre le habían cambiado la vida y el carácter radicalmente. Ya no era el frío y arrogante Neji Hyuuga que casi mata a su prima en los exámenes de Chuunin, pero continuaba teniendo problemas para expresar sus sentimientos. Ella lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Le había costado mucho entenderle y aún mas aceptarle. Pero al final lograron superar sus prejuicios y diferencias, que no eran pocas. Ella sentía algo muy profundo por él. Un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que la obsesión con Sasuke Uchiha. Pero aquello formaba parte del pasado. Sí, eso era agua pasada. Ahora tenía a Neji. Y lo tendría para siempre. Aunque su amor siempre se consumase entre las sombras.

Rock Lee paseaba solitario por las calles de Konoha. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le guiaron hasta la floristería Yamanaka, donde parecía haber habido una gran batalla.

- ¡¡AGHH!!- chilló Ino - ¡Eres insoportablemente vago Shikamaru Nara!

El Nara puso se puso las manos en los bolsillos mientras se encogía de hombros, indiferente.

- Que problemático.- soltó haciendo cabrear más a la rubia.

Ino, indignada, le tiró una cesta vacía a la cabeza de la que Shikamaru huyo por los pelos.

- ¡Y hasta que no vengas con una disculpa decente no vuelvas por aquí!- Furiosa, Ino Yamanaka se volteo y se topó de cara encontró con un destrozado Lee.- Lee-kun.- su tono furibundo cambió a uno preocupado.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Por un momento, Lee estuvo a punto de explicárselo todo, pero se reprimió. No quería que la pareja tuviera problemas por su culpa. Aunque necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse. Además, ¿qué importaba si se lo contaba a Ino? Así que se lo explicó. Grave error. Ino era la más cotilla de todo el pueblo. Y era cierto que un secreto que le contaran dejaba de ser secreto en menos de 10 segundos. Y más aún cuando eran amorosos. En cuanto Rock Lee le contó lo que había visto, su boca toco el suelo de la impresión. ¿Sakura Haruno, oficialmente la mayor frentuda del mundo, estaba liada con alguien? ¿Y además con Neji Hyuuga, que ese no era precisamente alguien? El mundo se estaba volviendo loco, el Apocalipsis se acercaba… O eso creía ella. Con una sonrisa malévola, dejó el ramo de claveles a medio hacer y se fue a ver al único que podía hacer que se supiera ese chisme en menos de una hora. Alguien hiperactivo y que a esas horas se encontraría en el puesto de ramen. Bueno, en realidad se le podía encontrar en el puesto de ramen a todas horas, incluso dormido. ¿Quien más que Naruto Uzumaki?

- Naruto-kun.- Ino sonrió, melosa, y lo saludó con la mano.- ¿Cómo te va?

- ¿Mmmh?- El Uzumaki estaba a medio comer un plato de ramen.- ¡Ino-chan! ¿Qué, te has vuelto a pelear con Shikamaru? Es que lo vi pasar refunfuñando no se qué de brujas…

- Es que es un idiota.- Sentenció- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo te va con Hinata-chan?

Naruto casi se atragantó con los fideos. ¿Cómo…? Solo lo sabían él, Sakura y Neji, que les había apoyado (a regañadientes, por supuesto) en su relación.

-Es que Hinata-chan estaba muy feliz cuando pasó por la floristería esta mañana.

- Ahh.- las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de escarlata.- Va muy bien. Somos muy felices.

"Genial" pensó Ino. "Ahora tengo que decírselo, pero lo haré de manera que parezca casual".

- Sakura también parece muy feliz últimamente.

- Es verdad.

- ¿Por qué sera?- pregunto al kyuubi astutamente.- Tal vez se haya enamorado de alguien y esta saliendo con él.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Naruto.

Ino suspiró. Se le olvidaba un detalle: Naruto era Naruto. Con todo el pack.

- Puede ser Kiba - Naruto negó con la cabeza.- Choji - volvió a repetir el gesto.- Lee, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji.- dijo pronunciando el ultimo nombre con mas fuerza.

Al oír ese nombre Naruto empezó a recordar algo que había visto cuando aún se veía a escondidas con Hinata….

**FLASH BACK **

Estaban en el jardín Hyuuga. En aquellos momentos Neji y Sakura los estaban apoyando en todo lo que podían para que continuasen juntos, escondiéndolos de los ojos del regente del clan. Cogió de la mano de Hinata y corrieron hacia su rincón secreto. Ero entonces Naruto se detuvo bruscamente. Tiró de Hinata hasta esconderla con él tras unos arbustos.

- Na…Naruto-kun- la joven Hyuuga tartamudeaba, abrumada por la corrida y por el calor de la mano de su amante.

- Shhh- con ese simple ruido la hizo callar ya que la imagen que se paseaba ante sus ojos era… inverosímil.

Sakura y Neji estaban paseando debajo los árboles. Lo mas extraño era que el chico sonreía y que Sakura tenia la cara roja. En ese miso momento, Neji se agachó y sorprendentemente cogió una flor, un lirio blanco como sus ojos, para dársela a la muchacha, que se ruborizó tanto que las calderas a presión no le tenían nada que envidiar…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Aquello despejó la bruma de la mente de Naruto, dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire. Ino asumió que el joven había llegado finalmente a la anhelada conclusión.

- ¡¡Sakura y Neji están liados!!- gritó el joven Uzumaki.

Todo el local se giró por el grito y vieron a Naruto gritando que el miembro del bouke y genio del clan, Neji Hyuuga, salía con Sakura Haruno, la gran aprendiz de Tsunade, alias "la vieja", la quinta maestra hokage. Enseguida se empezaron a formar susurros, chismorreos y risas mal disimuladas y alguna que otra exclamación indignada.

- Gracias Naruto-kun.- le recriminó falsamente Ino.- Ahora ya lo sabe todo el pueblo.

Pasaron al menos cinco segundos antes de que el rubio hiperactivo se tapara la boca, percatándose de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Haruno Sakura acababa de entrar en el local y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella. Más susurros y risas inundaron el lugar. La chica miró a Naruto, quién lucia una expresión de culpabilidad y a Ino, que sonreía, triunfante

- Sakura-chan… - Uzumaki se dirigió a ella con la voz temblorosa.- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?- se acerco aún mas.- ¿Es cierto que eres la amante de Neji?

Los verdes ojos de Sakura se ampliaron al tiempo que se le cortó la respiración.

______________________________________________________________________

**Nat:** Hi fieles seguidores de Fanfiction! Gracias por interesaros por nuestro fic. Como Cat es muy rebuscada ha hecho todo lo posible para que el summary parezca escrito en chino

**Cat:** Oye, guapa, que anda que tú…

¬¬ Bueno, dejando de lado a la patata, en este fic hay NejiSaku (IIIIIIHHAAAAAA!!!!), NaruHina (soooo sweet) y ShikaIno (qué problemático…)

**Cat:** Esperemos que Ino no mate a Shikamaru antes de que se acabe el capítulo.

**Nat:** No adelantes acontecimientos, hermanita….

**Nat/Cat:** Bienvenidos al acontecimiento del siglo (tambores retumbando)

**Cat**: Dejad reviews y disfrutad de la película.

**Nat:** ¡¡QUÉ ES UN FIC, LECHES!!

**Nat/Cat:** ¿Os ha gustado? Pues tenemos unas preguntas que no sabemos si se van a resolver en el siguiente episodio… Eso lo decidís vosotros…

¿Será verdad lo que cuentan de Neji y Sakura? O será un sueño (maravilloso, por cierto)

¿Inundara Lee la casa de tanto llorar? (**Cat:** yo creo que sí)

¿Por qué no ha salido el macizo de Kakashi Hatake? (**Nat:** Eso me pregunto yo)

¿Naruto le dará un beso a Hinata sin que esta se desmaye?

¿Shikamaru sobrevivirá con Ino? (**Cat:** Esperemos que sí)

¿Cómo diablos empezó todo esto? (**Nat/Cat:** Si lo supierais no habría fic)

Bueno, ya dejamos de dar la lata (**Nat:** Eso lo das tú, hermanita)

**Cat:** La última vez que consulté mí árbol genealógico no salías en él….

**Nat/Cat:** Sayonara y dejádnos reviews. A fin de cuentas somos un par de niñas pequeñitas pidiendo limosna a los mayores…. (**Cat:** NO SEAIS TACAÑOS, LECHES)

**Nat:** Siempre fue muy directa…¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

**1- ****Clandestinidad y un favor**

El golpe resonó por toda la estancia. De un momento a otro Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba pegado a la pared, producto del puñetazo que le había dado Haruno Sakura.

Antes de que todos se recobrasen de la sorpresa, ella soltó un grito:

¡BAKAAAAAAA! ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE HAS TOMADO! ¿NO ESTARÍA CADUCADO EL RAMEN?

Ya te vale, frentona- la rubia empujó a un par de curiosos mientras se ponía en frente de la Chuunin- Naruto no tiene la culpa, he sido yo la que se lo ha dicho.

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- una fría voz inundó la sala, haciendo que todos los presentes se voltearan a ver a quién pertenecía.

Hyuuga Neji. Genio del clan Hyuuga y bouke de nacimiento, conocido por su habilidosa técnica del Byakugan y por su frialdad y estoismo. Miembro del equipo Maito Gai, protector de la heredera de los Hyuuga, Hinata.

Sakura palideció mientras que Ino no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa diabólica. Se volvió hacia el joven.

Neji-kun- cambió su sonrisa por una coqueta y sugerente- ¿Cómo te va últimamente?

Él se limitó a alzar una ceja. Ino bufó exasperada.

Verás…- Ino suspiró mientras parpadeaba exageradamente- Es que andan diciendo por ahí… Ay… como decírtelo… ¿Qué sales con Sakura?

…

Todos permanecieron atentos ante la reacción del Bouke que no hizo más que esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa.

Menuda estupidez.

Neji miró de reojo a Sakura y pudo ver como el dolor la consumía por dentro. Sintió una mano helada estrujarle el corazón. Por unos instantes el tiempo pareció detenerse. Solo estaban ellos dos. Sus miradas, perla y jade se encontraron en el vacío mientras los dos se preguntaban cómo habían llegado a ese punto….

**Flash Back**** (extensivo)**

Una figura se reflejaba, solitaria, en el fondo del río. La luna llena lanzaba destellos a sus cabellos. Suspiró. Una brisa se alzó, arremolinando las hojas en torno a ella. Y una sombra se movió con el viento. Antes de lo que dura un parpadeo, la silueta de un hombre había aparecido tras la mujer. Se miraron unos instantes antes de abrazarse y sellar su encuentro con un beso, un beso lleno de amor y secreto mientras en el agua tranquila, sus siluetas entrelazadas se reflejaban, pareciendo una sola…

Golpeó de nuevo. Y esta vez lo rompió. Su blanca piel estaba cubierta de sudor y sus verdes orbes brillaban febrilmente. Su cabello rosado, revuelto, se agitó con el aire. Bufó.

Haruno Sakura, dieciséis años, rango Chunnin, aprendiz de la quinta hokage, Tsunade, ex-alumna de Hatake Kakashi y miembro del equipo siete. Hacía ya tres horas que entrenaba y estaba prácticamente agotada. Se secó el sudor que le corría por la frente y se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo. Su rostro se tornó triste. Mirar al cielo le recordaba los tiempos en que Sasuke estaba con ellos.

Sasuke-kun…- suspiró afligida.

Hacia mucho que se había marchado y sin embargo, aún lo amaba.

Evocó sus ojos negros, su cínica sonrisa, su orgulloso porte… Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos. Para luego cerrarlos lentamente…

¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!

El aludido se dio la vuelta, despegando la nariz de su libro y sonrió al ver acercarse a la joven Chuunin.

Ah, Sakura. Cuánto tiempo- saludó.

Te vi ayer, sensei…

Ah, bueno, a mí me ha parecido mucho tiempo- se rascó la cabeza él.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Luego sonrió.

¿No habrás visto a Naruto?

Kakashi soltó una carcajada.

Naruto es Naruto. ¿Dónde crees que está?

Sakura rió.

En el puesto de ramen, por supuesto- dijo al fin- Bueno, sensei, me voy.

Bien. Adiós, Sakura- se despidió el hombre.

¡Adiós!- respondió ella mientras echaba a correr.

Hatake Kakashi la vio desaparecer y sonrió, tristemente, mientras un presentimiento le atenazaba el corazón.

¿Naruto?

Sakura entró en el puesto de ramen. El hombre tras el mostrador la miró.

Perdona ¿has visto a Naruto?- preguntó la muchacha, preocupada.

Pues no- respondió él con el ceño fruncido- La verdad no ha venido en todo el día. Eso sí que es extraño…

Sakura dio las gracias y se marchó para seguir buscando a Naruto. Lo buscó durante toda la tarde. Por fin, a la puesta de sol, lo encontró sentado en el mismo banco donde Sasuke la había abandonado tres años atrás, cabizbajo.

Naruto…

El portador del Kyuubi alzó su rostro, abatido.

Sakura-chan…- murmuró.

Te he estado buscando durante todo el día. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- el rostro de la joven mostraba su preocupación.

Naruto abrió la boca varias veces para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

Verás, Sakura-chan, es que yo…- vaciló- Tú sabes que estoy con Hinata-chan…

¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la Chuunin, temiéndose lo por.

Naruto sonrió tristemente.

Es que hablé con Hinata esta mañana y me dijo que teníamos que dejar de vernos. Yo… No sé que hice….- se lamentaba el rubio agarrándose la cabeza.

Sakura le agarró el rostro con dulzura y le obligó a mirarla.

Naruto, estoy segura de que Hinata tenía algún motivo de peso para que te dijera eso- trató de reconfortarle- Ya os reconciliaréis…

De pronto, los azules ojos del muchacho se ampliaron mientras una sonrisa esperanzada se formaba en su rostro. Saltó del banco agarrando a Sakura por los hombros con fuerza.

¡Ya sé!- gritó entusiastamente- ¡Tú hablarás con Hinata!

Sakura le miró, confundida.

Sí, Sakura-chan- se impacientó Naruto- Irás a casa de los Hyuuga y pedirás audiencia con Hinata-chan. ¡Hablarás con ella, te explicará qué hice mal, me lo vendrás a explicar y yo lo arreglaré!- finalizó triunfante.

Sakura sintió el miedo apoderarse de su ser en cuanto se percató de lo que le estaba pidiendo su amigo.

Ah, no, ni hablar- protestó zafándose de los brazos del rubio- Naruto, son tus problemas. A mí no me metas. Además- bufó- Ya sabes qué reputación tiene el clan Hyuuga…

El portador del Kyuubi la miró con ojos suplicantes.

Vamos, Sakura-chan…- hizo un puchero.

Sakura se mordió los labios. Se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil…

Tras unos minutos de lucha facial, la Chuunin soltó un resoplido de derrota.

Está bien…- aceptó al fin- Pero…

Naruto dejó de saltar.

Tendrás que pagarme el ramen durante todo un mes- sonrió, malvada- Con tus ahorros para pagarte TU ramen- enfatizó horrorizando al rubio.

Este calló unos instantes.

Está bien- concluyó al fin- Por Hinata hago lo que sea- declaró con firmeza

Sakura extendió su mano.

¿Trato?

Naruto no dudó al tomarla.

Trato.

Al llegar a su casa, Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama. Su mirada se dirigió a la foto que tenía sobre el escritorio. En ella se podía ver al equipo siete con su sensei. De nuevo la nostalgia la reconcomio. Sus ojos se toparon con los pozos sin fondo de Sasuke. Su corazón dolía. Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el alféizar de la venta, observando la luna. Una lágrima se le escapó. Una lágrima que se deslizó sobre su fina mejilla y quedó unos instantes suspendida en el aire antes de fundirse con la tierra. Sakura se secó los ojos. Mañana tenía el día libre y tenía mucho que hacer. Lo primero era ir a ver a Hinata. Sincerándose consigo misma se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivían los Hyuuga ni de cómo encontraría a Hinata. Ni siquiera sabía si la podría ver. Pero la mirada suplicante de Naruto volvió a su memoria. Sonrió, derrotada. Ese chico no tenía remedio…

Y se durmió sin más.

Sakura corría por un largo pasadizo. Las paredes, marrones, iluminadas por velas negras, la agobiaban. No sabía a dónde la llevaría el pasaje. Solo sabía que quería salir de allí. Unos pasos resonaban tras ella. Sintió el terror apoderarse de ella. De pronto, vio luz. El final del túnel. Esperanzada, imprimió más fuerza a su carrera. Por fin… Llegó.

Se detuvo, estupefacta. Había salido del pasadizo, del cuál no quedaba ni rastro para ir a parar a un bosque de cerezos. Sintió un crujido de ramas al romperse. Volvió sus ojos hacia el sonido. Se le cortó la respiración. Sus labios cobraron vida propia.

Sasuke-kun…

Y así era. El Uchiha la miraba, de pie bajo un cerezo. Los pétalos de las flores marcaban su rostro, dándole una belleza digna de los ángeles. Y una crueldad digna de los mortales… Sakura corrió hacia él, llorando y riendo a partes iguales. Por fin lo había encontrado. De pronto, Sasuke la miró. Con desprecio.

- Débil…- se burló.

Sakura se detuvo. Lloraba. De pronto la imagen de Sasuke se volvió borrosa, desaparecía. Ella se secó los ojos, pero al apartar las manos de su rostro, él ya no estaba ahí. Parpadeó, aturdida. Entonces, sus ojos descubrieron algo que antes no habían captado: bajo el cerezo a sus raíces, crecía un lirio blanco como la nieve. Una suave brisa sopló, agitándolo. Entonces, apareció una silueta oscura. Sakura no distinguió quién era desde su posición. Solo pudo ver como recogía el lirio, lo acercaba a su nariz, aspirando su aroma para luego dejar que el viento lo acunase entre sus livianos brazos. La figura se volvió hacia ella.

Sakura despertó con el corazón a cien. Se frotó las sienes. Tenía cada sueño, desde luego… Con un suspiro se levantó, aún confusa. En la ducha se quedó un rato mirando al vacío, evocando las imágenes del sueño. Sacudió la cabeza. Menuda tontería tenía encima…

Tras vestirse y desayunar, se puso los guantes negros y el protector para ir a la puerta, colocar la mano en el pomo, girarlo, salir a la calle y pedir un taxi al infierno. Qué irónico. Ya se lo imaginaba. Próxima parada:

La mansión Hyuuga.

**Cat**: Lamento deciros que hoy Nat no se encuentra entre nosotros (sollozo)

En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. Y esperad que lo bueno todavía no ha empezado… Esto es, como diría Nat, un aperitivo antes de lo gordo de verdad…

Ah, por cierto: **Capítulo** **dedicado a lobo-moon y Karina Natsumi.** Agradecemos muchísimo sus gentiles comentarios. Realmente alegrasteis el día a dos personas. Gracias.

¡Hasta el próximo cap!


End file.
